


A Flash of Fear

by StarlightCrusader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, There's not much I can tag this without spoiling it honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCrusader/pseuds/StarlightCrusader
Summary: Some flash fiction I wrote for fun and practice.





	A Flash of Fear

You live in a beautiful, shifting world. Time, people, place, situation, life and death - none of those things mean anything to you. And why would they? They change as fast as they come to be, gradually flowing from one thing to the next in a natural progression, an amazing evolution. It's in equal parts wonderful and terrifying. Even with how scary it's been, this is your home, and where you belong. If you could, you would stay like this forever.

But you can't.

Sometimes you start to feel uneasy. The world becomes obscured. Deeper, deeper, you sink into the black, the world becoming undefined through the dark haze. When you sink, you feel the presence of someone else, someone somehow more real than everyone else you've met. Somehow, you feel like you know them, even if you've never met. Somehow, you know they don't know you. You try to reach out to them, hoping they will notice you and save you from the ordeal to come. They never do.

And now you're back here. You've come here for as long as you can remember. Time, people, place, situation, life and death - it all becomes real to you. Where once your body was fluid and indefinite, only existing for moments at a time, you can feel it all at once now, stuck in the same way. Sensations are more pronounced, but that isn't a good thing. You can't move, having to content your desire for stimulation with the shallow automatic breathing and sensation of cloth enveloping you. Sometimes your body moves on its own, but you have no say over it. You can't see anything but the vague presence of dim light. The sounds are usually the same. The sound of cars driving by, the quiet hum of electricity, someone walking around and talking. Sometimes it's the rough feeling of dirt and the sound of nature, but whatever the case is, you have no control over it. You just wait and observe, completely at the mercy of the unknown world around you. Back in the world, it’s never still like this. It’s always changing, but this is static. It would be unbelievable if it wasn’t happening to you right now.

You spend a countless amount of time like this. You’re not even sure how to measure it. But one time, your body lets its guard down, if only just a little. There's a crack for just a moment, allowing you to exert control. It's just your mouth. That's all you need.

You scream.

You scream like you wanted to all this time, scream at your imprisonment, your helplessness. You don't know who you're screaming to, but it doesn't matter anymore. You realize that a loud sound sometimes sends you back into the world, so you scream louder, but nothing happens. It's pointless. Your body locks out of using your mouth - is it your mouth? You're not sure anymore - again. You hear a woman from somewhere, calling out a name that isn't yours. You hear footsteps getting closer, then stop once they're next to you. You silently plead this woman to save you from this terror, but she never does. Your warm breath reflects back into your face. You figure she must have put a finger or hand over your nose to check your breathing. After a minute it stops, and you hear her walk away.

Then you sit there, knowing you lost your chance. Your single window of opportunity, gone. The only thing left to do is sit and contemplate your failure. This terrible experience would continue to summon you again and again.

Then you see the light. It's much more pleasant to be gently sent back by the light than thrown away by that noise. It fills your vision, dim at first, then getting brighter and brighter. Your body stirs again. You feel yourself being lifted out of this dark pit and back to the world. You feel the other presence again. You feel pity for them. They don't deserve to be here any more than you do. Your breathing gets faster. You wish the other presence luck. Then with a yawn and a stretch, you break through the surface. You look around. You're back. The world is peaceful now - that's a welcome change. You look around again at the ever shifting landscape, glad to be in reality again.


End file.
